I will never let you go
by blondiebfffag
Summary: Kanda does have a soft side after all...


Never let you go

**Now I satrted writing this during my french scocial class, and its not very good... but i decided that I would put it up here anyways :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own dgm, if I did, it would look at little something like this...**

Allen sat there, waiting, for the sweet moment that the bell would ring. It had been a very long day, considering that he had been late for class because of a certain Kanda Yu. He had been running through the halls trying to get to class, not looking where he was going. But then he accidently ran into Kanda, the one man on earth that truly hates him. "Damn it Moyashi!" said a very mad Kanda. "O-oh I'm really sorry Kanda!" responded a scared Allen. Kanda swore under his breath, pushed all back down, then walked away fuming. Allen was so shaken from his encounter with the man he secretly loves, that je just sat there, for a good 15 minutes. Until he remembered that he was in school, not at home where he could think about Kanda all he wanted, and that he had to go to classes.

"Bring!" rang the school bell, finally. But he couldn't go home yet, oh no, first he had to go tutor Lavi. He didn't even know how that stupid rabbit convinced him to tutor him, he didn't know. Well he made his way over to Lavi's apartment.

"Ding Dong!" rang Lavi's door bell as Allen waited outside his door, wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible. "Oh hello Allen-chan!" said an overly happy Lavi. Lavi let Allen in and they got to work. After a long hour of math, Lavi finally let Allen go. "Oh but before you go Allen, there's something that I have to tell you" said Lavi in a girlish voice. "And what's that Lavi?" said the smaller boy in an irritated tone. "Kanda Yu likes you! Or so it seems..." "Ya right Lavi nice try, but you know it's only a one-sided love" said Allen as Lavi watched him out the thinking about how blind the boy was being.

Allen was just so tired of this day. Since he was in such a hurry, he decided to take a short cut through the park near his apartment, not the usual busy road he normally took, sure it wasn't as safe to go through the park, but he just needed to be home as fast as possible. As he was running though the park, he accidently tripped on a tree root, fell down a steep hill, and banged his head on a large rock. _Black_

When the bell finally rang, Kanda made a bee line for the door. He had had such a bad day considering that 'little run in' in that stupid Moyashi. He just needed to calm down and meditate. For some reason, he thought of that little park near his house with the nice big waterfall. As he was walking there he thought of the conversation he had had with Lavi earlier that day...

"_Hey Yuu!" said Lavi. "Go away you stupid rabbit" grumbled Kanda. Just then Allen walked by talking feverishly to Leanalee. Then he brushed back his snow white hair because it got in his eyes and his could feel himself getting a little bit red at the thought of brushing it away for him. He didn't think it was that obvious though until Lavi said "you like him don't you Yu? He makes you hard just to think about touching those delicate milky white legs and to put your d-" Lavi was cut off by Kanda shoving him into a wall, then walking away briskly. How could that rabbit know? Was it really that obvious? Kanda thought to himself..._

Kanda walked briskly through the park. He was trying to get to the water fall as fast as he could because the stress of the things Lavi said was making him go mad. Finally he reached the water fall. It was a glorious sight indeed, with nice Japanese cherry blossom trees growing all around it. He sat down on a nice soft patch of grass and started to meditate.

After about an hour of meditation and relaxation, the samurai decided that it was about time that he headed home. As he was walking home through the park, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He saw a pile of white on the ground. What the? He thought to himself. It somehow looked familiar though. He decided to go take a better look. As soon as he realised that it was Allen, the always happy, sickly sweet, Allen, the annoying brat, Allen the boy he secretly loved. He ran over to the petite boy as fast as he could. What he saw made his heart break and his stomach quench. Most of Allen's hair was dyed red because of the open wound on the side of his head that was all full of blood and just pouring it out. His normally beautiful face was now bruised and bloody, and he was lying in a very unnatural position. Kanda scooped up the younger boy up into his arms and headed to his home as quickly as possible without damaging the boy further. He didn't take him to the hospital because he knew how they made Allen nervous and uneasy. Kanda thought the best place thing for him was in his own care.

Kanda lightly placed Allen on his bed. It had been a long walk from the park to his house, considering that he couldn't be seen or else it would raise suspicion. Then Kanda quickly left Allen on his bed while he searched for his first aid kit and some ancient Japanese ointments that his granddad had given him. He worked quickly to get the boys shirt off so he could better access the bleeding. But he couldn't stop himself from marvelling at the boys surprisingly toned and muscular chest. Kanda mentally scolded himself for thinking such a thing as he continued to fix up his moyashi. After he had placed some special Japanese ointment on the boys head wound, and bandaged him up, he left the room to wash off the blood from his hands and shirt.

Allen's eyes fluttered open to stare at a clean white ceiling. Wait. That wasn't right. His ceiling was always dirty. He tried to sit up but found it difficult, but he managed to anyways. Where was he? He thought to himself. As he thought this a very familiar person walked into the room. Kanda? No that couldn't be it. Kanda hated him. So why would he help him? Or for that matter take him to his home? "Ah I see your finally awake Moyashi" said Kanda in a somewhat smug, somewhat relived voice. "W-what happened? Why am I all bloody and why did you take care of me?" responded Allen in a small voice. Kanda didn't know what to do or say. Could he really confess his feeling to him? What if he didn't love him back? "I-I dunno..." responded Kanda in a small voice. "Is that all your going say? You're not going to tell me why you helped me when I know you hate me? Or why you didn't just leave me out to die? Or bring me to a dreaded hospital? You would probably get a kick out of seeing me all uneasy in there wouldn't you? You hate me Kanda and everybody knows it. So please stop playing with my feelings I-" but he was cut off by Kanda's lips meeting his own, silencing him. It was a long kiss full of untold words. When they finally broke apart Kanda said "I don't hate you Moy-Allen. In fact I think that I love you and I will never let you go." Allen just smiled and responded "I love you too Kanda" "Call me by my first name, Yuu." "Yuu... Take me please?"

That was all that Kanda needed to hear as he pulled Allen into a passionate kiss. Then climbing on top of the boy, he continued to take his and Allen's shirt off with breaking the kiss.  
The samurai then started to kiss and suck on the skin around the white haired boy's neck.  
"Umhump..." Allen moaned in pleasure as his lover was washing away his memory of everything bad, and leaving it with pure Kanda. Which Allen was quite fine with.  
Then the older man started to trail wet kissed down, and stopped at a little pink nipple. He sucked it and teased it until it was hard and puffy.  
He continued lower, and lower, and lower, until he found himself ripping his and the boy's pants off, and then discarding them somewhere in the room.  
Kanda then took all of the boy in his mouth and started to tease him with his tongue.  
"Aurgg...Yuuu..." said a very flushed Allen, "I'm g-gonna come..." a second later Allen's vision went as white as his hair. When he was finally able to focus properly again, Kanda was licking Allen's seed of his mouth and hands.  
The samurai then claimed the boy's mouth with a fiery kiss. Kanda nipped on the boys lips demanding entry, the boy willingly opened to let the older man do as he wished. Kanda then began to explore the boy's mouth, just to the point where Allen was moaning madly ageist his lips. They finally broke apart with a thin line of saliva connecting the two.  
Kanda smiled wickedly down at the panting boy, who was still trying to catch his breath.  
"Suck" the samurai ordered as he placed his fingers inside the boy's mouth.  
Allen did as he was told, skilfully wrapping the fingers in salvia.  
The long haired man then went to the boy's entrance and placed two fingers inside.  
"Gaaa... It hurts Kanda..." said the white haired boy.  
"Shhhh, my love it will all be worth it..." said Kanda, kissing his moyashi.  
Kanda then started scissoring and stretching the boy. When he thought fit, he removed his fingers, which earned a moan from Allen, who was quite enjoying his preparation.  
The older man then placed his member to the white haired boy's entrance, and waited.  
"I'm ready" said Allen in a shaky voice.  
Kanda pushed in slowly, trying not to cause too much pain to the boy.  
"Gaaaa!" said the boy in pain and pleasure.  
After a few seconds Allen said "M-move..."  
Kanda didn't have to be told twice.  
He started out slowly, but then started to speed up until he was jamming himself into the younger, looking for..  
"Aaaaaaa!" said a wildly aroused Allen.  
"Found it" though a smug Kanda.  
"K-Kanda... I'm g-gonna come..." said the white haired boy.  
"Then lets come together" said his lover.  
Allen sprayed his lover's chest, and Kanda filled the boy with his seed all in one blissful moment.  
Allen collapsed, with his lover doing the same right next to him. Kanda then pulled out, then got up and quickly and to the washroom.  
Allen, with a confused look on his face, watched his lover walk back with a wet cloth.  
Kanda then wiped off himself, and his moyashi, then threw the cloth in the laundry bin. He then lay down next to Allen, and pulled him into a loving embrace.  
Kanda smirked and said "Aishite imasu: I love you Moyashi"  
"My name is Allen! Not Moyashi!" Said a frustrated Allen.  
Kanda just pulled his small lover closer to him and pretended to be asleep...

**Okay well there you have it folks! i hope you liked it! I did rush the ending a little bit though... Please review!**


End file.
